Candle's Flame
by elakristi
Summary: Natsume is being Natsume. No one notices his pain. He hides it well. Slowly he's consumed by darkness. Until she came around. Mikan saw through him. She sees his pain. Will she be able to be the candle to light up his life? to free him from darkness?
1. Chapter 1

heya! I consider this as my first fanfic so don't be so harsh ok:)

hoping for some reviews. :3

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters.  
**

* * *

**Chapter one **

There he was, moving swiftly from tree to tree in the midst of darkness. Though covered by darkness I could still see his perfect face. A raven-haired boy of ten with crimson red eyes that could make anyone who looks at it fall madly in love with him. _Kuro Neko_, I smiled as I gaze at him from afar. His code name really fits him. Like a black cat, he moves quickly and gracefully while being unnoticed. A fire caster, a special star, an important "tool" in this academy, he is **Natsume Hyuuga**.

By the way, I'm Mikan Sakura. Yes, _the_ Mikan Sakura. The** no-star**, the one who always messes up things, the one with the nullification alice. But I work hard. From a clumsy ten-year-old, I have become less accident-prone in a matter of months. I have gradually made my way up to a two-star rank (unbelievable? I know). Hopefully, I can survive here.

I hid by the bush still looking at him. Still in awe that someone as beautiful as him existed. This isn't a dream. And I made sure that it isn't. I pinched myself until it hurts. Yep, I'm not dreaming.

I looked at my watch - _1:00 am._ I really wanted to stay up and gaze at his angelic face but if I do, I'll end up being late **again.** So I decided to go back to my room and get some sleep.

_7:00, Morning_. My deep slumber was disturbed by the annoying sound of my alarm clock. Still sleepy, I got up and did my morning routine and was off to class in fifteen minutes.

'_This is what you get from staying up too late'_, I mentally said to myself, still unaware of my environment. I was walking too fast to notice that he is in my way. "Ouch!" I said falling after I bumped him, still not realizing that it was **him**. He got my hand before I fell on the floor, "Tch, watch where you're going." He coldly said while pulling me up. That's when I realized that I bumped into **him. **"I'm so sorry", I got up immediately not removing my eyes at him. "Hn. Whatever." Was all he said and he took off. I was stopped on my tracks. I felt a cold chill run down my spine as I noticed his eyes. Yes, that dazzling crimson eyes of his. The same eyes that made his fan girls fall for him (but of course it's **not** _only_ the eyes). But what I saw was different. There was darkness in it. Darkness I couldn't understand. I decided to find out what it is.

I arrived at class and there he was, sitting at the back seat reading his favorite manga with Ruka, his best friend. I did the usual greeting-everyone-in-class routine. I went to him last and greeted him, "Good morning Natsume, I'm sorry about what happened earlier." He just glanced at me for a second and continued reading his manga.

'_He's Natsume alright.'_ I thought with a sigh as I went to my seat.

Class started but I couldn't concentrate. I was preoccupied by his eyes. The darkness I saw. It seems like nobody noticed it. My mind was hurting because of too much thinking. But I can't stop thinking about it. I glance at him every now and then searching for answers. But he kept it well, too well that nobody notices it, too well that it does not show.

I was too busy with my thoughts that I didn't notice that first class was already over. I jumped back to reality as soon as Jin-jin stepped in our class. _'This is going to be hard'_ I thought to myself.

As expected, I was once again preoccupied with those questions earlier. This is bad. I can't concentrate. Why now? Why in Jin-jin's class? I'm dead.

"aah!" I screamed after being electrocuted by Jin-jin. I was caught off guard. Everyone was looking at me. I felt my face turn warmer by every second. It serves me right.

"That's what you get if you're not listening Miss Sakura" was all Jin-jin said and went back to his lecture. He's evil. **Pure** evil.

* * *

-**End of Chapter-**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews:3 really appreciated it.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Two **

I sat once again fighting the thoughts in my head. '_Must concentrate or Jin-jin's going to kill you'._ Nice, I'm talking to myself again. I need to get a life.sigh

Class ended without me getting electrocuted again. Which is good of course. Good thing he _thinks_ that I'm listening to his lectures. No, let me rephrase that, good thing I_ looked_ like I was listening and paying attention to his lectures.

I just can't seem to put the thought of the darkness in his eyes away.

As the bell rang, everyone immediately fixed their things and took off.** Finally **I can have time for myself, time for more thinking.

I took a stroll around the academy deep in thoughts. I keep getting flashbacks of his eyes and it sends chills all over. It was like I was hypnotized, my feet are moving by itself, one step at a time, not really sure where they will lead me.

Then suddenly, they stopped. I looked around to see where my dependable feet took me. I was standing beside a beautiful sakura tree. Dumbfounded by its beauty, I decided to sit under it and take a rest. sigh "Jin-jin's evil." "Of all times, why in his class?" "Oh well, at least it's over, right?" "Such a lovely day it is today." "What's for dinner?" sigh "Here I am again talking to myself about nothing in particular" giggle Boy, do I really need to get a life. At least this random talk made me forget about _**that** _for a moment.

"Oi." I blinked. I thought I heard somebody, a boy to be exact. I blinked again, looking from side to side searching where the voice came from."Oi!" said the voice which is now showing a hint of irritation. I noticed that it came from above, so I looked up and there he was. gasp "Natsume! What are you doing here?!" I asked, shocked. "Tch. I was here first" he began to mumble. "What?" I couldn't here him at all. "I'm trying to sleep here so stop talking to yourself, it's irritating!" he said, now really irritated. "Oh. Sorry." '_Wait, he heard me talking to myself?!'_ I began to flush bright pink._ 'aaaah!! This is so embarrassing!'_ I frantically thought as I hid my face with my hands. He was still looking at me, irritated. "Tch."

I got up and said my goodbye as I run towards my room. I locked the door and lay flatly on my bed. A smile began to show on my face as I realize that I am now a two-star. Yep a two-star. I am no longer_ Mikan the no-star_. woohoo! Being a two-star has some advantages. Now my room is bigger and more spacious than my old room. The furnishings are also better. Now I lay silently on my two-star bed. I mentally take note that the bed is no longer hard-as-rock. It was now very comfortable.

I was so busy comparing what I have now from what I have then that I didn't realize the time. growl I heard my stomach growl. Wow, time really does fly when you're having fun- well I was kind of having fun _comparing_.

Dinner time! I skidded of happily to get my dinner forgetting what just happened a while ago.

After dinner, I decided to stay in my room. I lay on my bed trying to get some sleep but I seem restless tonight.

His eyes were once again in my mind, haunting me. I couldn't sleep. I can't seem to shake this feeling off. And right now, I am still unsure of what this feeling is.

Hours later and I am still wide awake. I decided to read a book. Hopefully I'll be able to sleep that way. I took whichever book my hand gets a hold to from the shelf and flipped the pages. '_Great, I'm reading a dictionary, how much duller can I get?'_

Suddenly, I heard big thump outside. Knowing myself, I went out to see what it was.

It wasn't _that_ far from my room, but it was dark. I'm practically blind at the moment. It took my eyes a few minutes to adjust from the darkness. When I was able to see, I saw a figure lying on the ground. I don't know why but the thought of Natsume suddenly crossed my mind. My eyes grew wide as I went to the figure.

'_Natsume...'_

* * *

**-End of Chapter- **

* * *

sorry for a short one. I'll try to make the next one longer :) hope you guys like it. **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

lol. this is shorter..sorry guys. anyway thanks for the reviews. I'm trying to update whenever I get the time :) Hope you all like this chapter..ü

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters. **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The figure was so still. I began to run faster.

"Natsume!" he wasn't moving.

"Wake up! Don't die! Natsume!" I said as I shake his body.

"Who said I was dead?"

"Eh?" I froze. I couldn't move at all. I looked at him now looking at me. "You're not dead?"

"Ba-ka.."

"Oops. I guess I over reacted." My face once again in shades of pink. Luckily it's already dark. He can't see it. Or can he?

I was once again busy with my thoughts thinking whether he saw it or not. He was still on my hands staring at me, confused.

Pop my cloud of thoughts disappeared as I realized that I was still holding onto him.

"Eh!" I removed my hands and left him in a sitting position.

"Then why are you lying so still on the ground?"

"I'm tired, can't I take a rest?" he answered.

"Why are you still out anyway? If you're taking a rest, why not in stay your room?" I didn't realize I was attacking him with questions.

"It's none of your business." was all he said as I helped him up. He is definitely hiding something.

Then I felt something on my hand. It was damp. I couldn't see what it was since it was already pitch-black. But the scent was weird. It smells like some sort of iron or metal. Then it hit me. My eyes grew wide as I look at him once again.

"What?"

"You're….bleeding…How…? Why…?" still in shock.

"It's nothing… Ja." And he took off leaving me behind.

Once again I was stopped on my tracks. Still in shock of what I just found out. I raised my hand to take a look at the dampness, as if I can see. He was bleeding…

"**Beep. Beep. Beep." **

groan

'_Morning already?! But I just closed my eyes…' _

I got up lazily, forcing my sleepy body to do its morning routine. I wasn't able to get some sleep at all. Lucky me, no Jin-jin today.

I arrived at the classroom only greeting Hotaru and Yuu, I was too sleepy to continue. I went to my seat and rested my head on my bag. And in a minute, I was off to dreamland.

Class started without me noticing it. Narumi-sensei didn't notice me either. That's good. Knowing Narumi-sensei, he won't be mad like Jin-jin when I doze off.

"kyaaa!" I screamed out of nowhere, my eyes wide with horror. Everyone's eyes were at me. Talk about embarrassment

"Mikan, what's wrong?" Narumi-sensei asked, looking at me with concern eyes. "Nothing…sorry…" I mumbled still in shock.

Class continued with me now wide awake but my mind was wandering.

_Nightmare… _

_In my nightmare- since it happened in the morning should I call it "daymare"? hmmm.. –anyway, I saw him running, running from something. He was scared. I looked at where he was running from. I couldn't see a thing. It was dark. Really dark. I was shouting his name, calling him. But he doesn't seem to see me, to hear me. The darkness was growing. He kept on running. As if it was a monster. Then I realized,__** that**__**'s** what scares him. The darkness. It was catching up to him fast. I tried to go to him, to help him. But I couldn't move. I shouted his name with all my might. But no voice came out… _

I shudder as the images flashed through my mind.

'_I must help him…Natsume...' _

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**_  
_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a while since I updated. Reason? Too busy with school stuffs. sigh anyway here's the fourth chapter. hope you'll like it :3

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Four **

I need to find out what's going on. Why is that **thing** following - or rather chasing him? And why is he so afraid? Boys are **never **-well, majority of the male population- afraid of the dark, it's like some sort of a rule. And I don't see him as one of those**exceptions** to _that_ rule.

Why am I so caught up with the dream anyway? It's just a dream. Oh wait, it's a nightmare. But still, it's not real. Not a truth in it…or is there?

Right now I have come up with two ways of finding out. The first is to approach Ruka and ask him what's wrong with Natsume. And the second is to sneak and find out myself. Which will I do? Hmm…I guess I'll start with_option number one _– the easy approach.

I walked slowly towards Ruka as I handed him a crumpled paper. "Read it. For _**your**_ eyes only" He realized the emphasis on the word and he did what he was told but was looking suspicious. Well at least he was obedient, easier for me. I watched him as he read the writings on the paper intently.

_Ruka, _

_I'll talk to you later in private. Meet me at the back of the building. There's something I want to ask or rather talk about. Please don't tell this to anyone, even to Natsume. Please._

_-Mikan_

Natsume was beside him, looking at him with questioning eyes. I was relieved after seeing Ruka giving him a don't-worry-it's-nothing look. Natsume, still not convinced, decided to ignore the letter.

The final bell rang, it's time. I fixed my things, signaled Ruka, and went straight to_you know where_. I stood there waiting for ten minutes. TEN WHOLE MINUTES! Okay I'm overreacting. I was about to retreat to my room when he arrived. "Sorry, it was hard to convince Natsume to let me go alone" that Natsume, he makes it sound like I'm going to do something bad to Ruka. What does he think of me anyway? Am I that bad of a person in his eyes?

"Oh it's okay"

"So what are you going to ask?"

I searched frantically in my mind for the correct, no, **appropriate** words to use. "Have you noticed anything…different? I mean…Natsume seems different don't you think?"

His features suddenly changed, somewhat uncomfortable. Something **is** wrong.

"Ruka, I know it's none of my business but I want to know…"

"I'm sorry…I also don't know…"

"Oh…" I'm not really sure if he's telling the truth or not.

"I wish he would tell me…I know something's wrong…but he won't tell me…I'm worried…" Now I know he speaks the truth.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" now it was my turn to apologize. "I'll find it somehow…" I reassured him.

And that was the end of the _"meeting"_. I guess I'll do** plan B**. The hard one. I'll plan it tonight. Good thing there's no classes tomorrow so I can sleep in the whole morning. I took note of some details I find _peculiar_ and based my plans on it. And I have found out one interesting thing- it all (more or less) seems to happen at **night, **at **dark**.

Well, I have the whole day tomorrow so I decided to sleep early tonight…

…"kyaaah!" I was once again awoken by a nightmare. Strange, it was the **same** nightmare I had in Narumi-sensei's class. Is it telling me something? Is there a sign?

I was now wide awake because of that. I looked at my alarm clock too see what time is it._ 4:30 am._ Woah, way too early! But I couldn't sleep, what choice do I have than to start my day this early?

After doing my morning routine, I went out for a stroll. It was still cold out. I shivered as I walked towards my now-favorite thinking place- the _sakura_ tree. I was almost there when I saw a tall shadow standing nearby. I stopped a few feet away from the silhouette, trying to see who it was.

The figure was wearing some sort of a mask… and he/she seems to be waiting for someone…I wonder who that someone is. Just then a shorter **familiar** figure appeared in front of him. My eyes grew wide as it learned that the second figure was none other than _**Natsume Hyuuga. **__'What is he doing here?'_ Then I heard him mumble something…

"Mission accomplished Persona…"

* * *

**-End of Chapter**-

* * *

It's still kind of short. But oh well... I'll update as soon as I find time to do so.. :3 


	5. Chapter 5

hi guys. here's my update. ok this is so short. but this is all my mind could do at this time. gomen minna. i just squished this in my busy sched. :3 and i have major writer's block so this is the outcome. once again i apologize. hope you like it.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Five **

My eyes grew wide in shock. He was doing **missions**. But what kind of missions? I knew he was doing something but doing missions **never** crossed my mind. I hid behind the bushes and continued watching them.

"Good work Kuro Neko." The taller figure I know now as _"Persona"_ replied as he left. His figure disappeared instantly as it moved, as if it was**eaten** by the shadows. I fixed my gaze back at Natsume, I saw him shrug at Persona's reply, and he then began jumping again from tree to tree towards his room.

When I was sure that he's gone and no one's there, I went out from hiding. Well I hope they didn't see me. I proceeded going to the exact spot Natsume and Persona were standing from.

_Natsume is doing missions for the school. Do all students from the Dangerous Ability Class do that? There's something wrong in this picture. What kind of missions was he doing? Is that the reason why darkness is present in his eyes? He is hurting, he is scared, why won't he stop? Who is this "Persona" guy anyway?---_

My mind was once again for the **billionth** time wandering. Who wouldn't when you saw two figures talking about missions? Aaah! I can't take this anymore! My head hurts. Once again I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings.

"Oomph!" I bumped into something. Wait. It doesn't feel like something. It feels like I bumped into a human… Uh-oh. Omigash! I looked up and saw **him**. The masked figure I know only from afar and by the name. **Persona**. His eyes were covered by the mask. Though I can see that his skin was as pale as white. And he was wearing this creepy smile. I felt myself shiver upon seeing his smile.

"Hello there…" He said still wearing that creepy smile of his. I couldn't answer, there was no sound coming out from my mouth.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. He seems pleased with my reaction.

I stared at him. Well that's all I can do. I was scared. I froze. I couldn't move, couldn't speak. Like a sick wet puppy lost in a noisy and chaotic street on a stormy day, I was helpless.

His eyes were also focused on me. I guess that's why it made me more scared. It's as if he was concentrating on something. I wonder what is it…Wait is he using his alice? I stared at him more wondering what he was doing. He was concentrating hard on something, I'm sure of it.

I saw his features loosen as he once again flashed a smile. "Amazing, simply amazing." "So you're that Sakura girl, the one with the nullifying alice…" "This is wonderful" And after that, he left me there, clueless of what happened. He was amused by this information. I wonder why…

"**Great! He knows me while I don't know him. Who is this Persona guy?"** I screamed out of no where. Funny, now I can scream while earlier I can't even utter a word or make a sound.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

a somewhat longer chapter. :3 yay! dances XD�

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Irritated and at the same time freaked out, I stomped my way to our classroom. Not minding the still-dark surroundings, I sat on my seat and gave out a loud frustrated sigh. 

'_You have placed yourself in a very sticky situation Mikan…'_ I mentally half-said half-scolded myself. _'Now what do you do?'_ Once again I couldn't help but sigh.

"This Persona guy…" I started talking to myself. Not noticing someone enter the room. 

"How and why do you know Persona?" a serious familiar voice asked. I was sure I heard it somewhere at my back.

I turned around hoping to see the person who owns that familiar voice. But luck wasn't on my side. It was dark. I couldn't see a thing. Suddenly, I felt someone tightly hold my wrist.

"Answer me." It was more of a command than a request. I winced in pain as the grip grew tighter; it was as if my bones were being crushed. I tried to pull my hand but it wouldn't budge. _Man this guy's strong_, _looks like I have no choice._

"I-I overheard his name…while I was walking outside…I saw you having a conversation with him…then we met face to face…but I don't know who he is…just by his name and figure…" I flinched again. Fortunately for me, he was releasing his grip. I took hold of my hand and massaged it to soothe the pain.

I heard him punch a wall or something and left. "Wai-" before I could finish my sentence - rather a word he was gone. _'Why is he like that, that Natsume' _I complained in my mind. Then it hit me. He was hiding it –the missions he take, the darkness within him…everything. But what's with this Persona guy that made him mad? 

I was busy figuring everything out I didn't notice the time. Soon enough, my little bubble burst for slowly the room started to fill up with students. I went back to my usual greeting-everyone-routine and hoped that no one would notice a change in my composure. 

Class started and ended as it usually does. Nothing exciting happened today, nothing out of the ordinary –which is good, especially for **me**. 

I walked out of the classroom once again in a daze for the image of this Persona guy keeps on sending me chills down my spine. _Maybe if I talked to him, I might get some answers, well hopefully I get some._

I spent three hours locked in my room finishing my assignments for today. I must finish them all so I can concentrate on the _other_ business I have to deal with. I heard my stomach growl saying or rather calling me for dinner. _I guess I have to put on my perky mask again. _

I let out a big sigh before I entered the cafeteria. "Konbanwa minna( Good evening everyone)" I said in an unusual voice. _Drat, hope they didn't notice that one._ Fortunate for me, no one **did **notice –or that's what I thought. Little did I know, there was one person who never removed his gaze from me even before I went in the room.

Being a two-star, even my food has gone better. I tried to distract myself with the use of food. Knowing me, food was one of my friends, or should I say weaknesses. I started gobbling up my food, and in no time the plate was empty. Stuffed, I stood up and bid goodbye to my friends. 

Having all my businesses done, I went out later that night for a stroll, hoping that I would get the answers I wanted tonight. I walked around and stopped at my favorite thinking spot, the sakura tree. This time, I wasn't alone. 

"Oi" Yes, the familiar voice came from no other than Natsume Hyuuga.

"Natsume…" I suddenly blurted out. 

I heard no answer. "Ne, Natsume who is this Persona guy anyway?"I realized what I just asked._ Too straight forward._ I scolded my self in a low voice. But I can't help it, I was too eager to find out. 

I expected no answer from him, but I was wrong. First, he punched the trunk of the tree which made me jump from my seat. Then I heard him sigh.

"Persona…" my eyes grew wide, I grew impatient. "Yes?" 

"is an insignificant person you do not want to know…" he continued. 

My excitement was shattered. And I was hoping I would get some information about him. I let out a sigh "Gee, thanks a lot" I sarcastically said. 

"Hn." He stood up and left.

_Geez, that Natsume. _I remained under the tree and gathered my thoughts. After five minutes I decided to continue my roaming around the campus. I passed through buildings on the way. I shivered as the cool wind touched my skin. Then I saw him from afar. I could recognize that tall figure anywhere. He was standing by a tall tree as if waiting for someone. _Does he know I'm here? Who is he expecting?_

I tip-toed my way and stealthily hid behind the bush, peeking once in a while if he noticed me. I was able to breathe after seeing that I didn't caught his attention. But then-

"I've been expecting you…Mikan Sakura…" The figure coldly said as a creepy smile appeared on his face. "Come out now." He continued.

_He knew._ My eyes grew wide in shock. I gulped. My body froze. _What do I do?_ I panicked in my mind. _No choice…_ I walked out from hiding and showed myself. He seemed to be pleased by my reaction; his reaction was the same as earlier this morning. "I knew you would come" I shivered to what he said.

Slowly, my feet began to move. It walked its way towards him. I couldn't imagine how I looked as I approached him. His smile has become more of a devilish grin by now. I feet finally stopped and I looked straight to his face. I braced myself and asked "How do you know me?" 

He gave out a laugh. "You really are interesting." 

"Huh?" I still couldn't understand what he was talking about. He knelt to adjust with my height and placed his cold hand on my shoulder.

* * *

**End of Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

ok. as promised i will update asap. and here it is. chapter 7. enjoy! 

oh and thanks for the reviews :3 it keeps me going :)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters**

* * *

"_Huh?" I still couldn't understand what he was talking about. He knelt to adjust with my height and placed his cold hand on my shoulder._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Simple." I shuddered as his hand touched my shoulder. But I must not show any weakness. Determined, I made my face as serious as it could look and fixed my gaze at his face and waited for his answer.

He realized I wasn't going to give up any moment now. Sigh "Let's just say I know your mother well…and I'll be waiting for your_next_ alice to show." He smiled his infamous creepy smile. "Soon… you'll be my pet…" He intentionally said in a low hissing voice for me to miss it. He stood up and walked away with a grin on his face.

I just stood there looking at nothing, confused at what he just said._'What! What next alice? What is he talking about?' _

"Tch." I blinked. I know who said that. I turned around, but I was too late. I saw his shadow leap from tree to tree at a fast pace. In a blink of an eye, he was gone. 

'_Natsume…he was here…did he see everything? Did he hear everything?'_

'_Too late…'_ I sighed, after regaining my composure I went back to my room. 

It was already 11pm when I went back. Most of the neighboring rooms' lights were closed, so the hallway was quite dark. I silently went in my room and shut the door. In my room, I freely jumped on my ever-so-comfortable bed and plopped my head on my soft pillow. 

I twist and turn from time to time for I can't seem to fall asleep. I tried facing the window –nope; I tried facing the door –nope. A couple more tries and I finally gave up. I got up and sat near my study table. I tore out a sheet of paper from my notebook and started scribbling and doodling, hoping to shift my attention. Unfortunately, all my efforts went down the drain. I can't forget what he said. Like a recording machine with and auto-play, it kept on rewinding and rewinding. Everything he said was stuck on my mind.

I looked at the clock, _3 am._ And I'm still wide awake. That's it. I can't sleep now. If I sleep I'll be late again for the millionth time and I'll end up being in trouble with Jin-jin again. I grimaced at the thought of Jinno-sensei. _I'm positive, I won't sleep._

I decided to do my morning routine earlier than usual, just to keep myself occupied. The routine took more or less about 10-20 minutes, there's still plenty of time to waste. I decided to read –in other words scan- my notes just to be ready if Jin-jin decides to give them a pop quiz or something. I read and tried to understand my notes for and hour. _I don't know if anything went inside my mind though._ I looked at the clock, _4:20 am. What now?_

I took out my jacket and went out for a walk. It was still dark and cold outside. I looked up at the brightly lit moon and gave out a sigh. The moon was the only source of light at the moment and I can't help but gaze at its beauty. Amidst the darkness, it was there to shine its soothing light. 

Not minding the time, I stayed seated at a corner visible to the world. I enjoyed it. It gave me time to think things out clearly. 

'_Let's just say I know your mother well…and I'll be waiting for your next alice to show…' _

I blinked. _What just happened? _Great! Just when I am enjoying the serenity _he_ butts in and ruins it. I didn't notice that I was fuming again. _Why?_ I hate the thought that he knew my mother in which I, myself doesn't know who she is. And the _next_ alice. _What's that!_

I was so caught up with my thoughts that I didn't realize someone arrive somewhere close to where I am.

"Oi. You're early these days." He said with a smirk.

Yes. It's him. The one and only…Natsume. I looked up and expected his straight bored face but he seemed pleased. _What gives?_ Then I realized what he just said earlier. "What did you just say!" I fumed.

He never removed his smirk. This made me fume more. He was enjoying me getting irritated. _Who needs to get a life here?_

I stood up, still irritated and walked away. I am most definitely not in the mood for his "Natsume"-ish annoying. 

"Oi."

I didn't stop walking, and I didn't look back. Then it felt as if he wasn't there. Everything was quiet, too quiet. I decided to take a look if he was still there. I was still walking but was looking at the opposite direction. He wasn't there. "Oof!" That's what you get from not looking where you are going. I was expecting my body touch the ground but it didn't. Then I felt someone hold my hand, as if pulling me up so I won't fall. I looked up and saw him. He pulled until I was able to stand on my two feet. 

"Thanks" I blushed forgetting that I was mad at him earlier. 

"Hn." But he was still not letting go of my hand. 

"Uhm…" I glanced at my hand and then glanced back at him.

He closed up on me and said in a low voice "Stay away from him…don't go into the darkness…" My eyes grew wide at what he just said. After that he slowly removed his hold on my hand and silently walked away, leaving me confused more than ever. 

_ Stay away from him…_

_don't go into the darkness…_

_ Stay away from him…_

_don't go into the darkness…_

…What does he mean by that?

* * *

**End of Chapter**


End file.
